Virtualizing computing systems provides benefits such as the ability to execute multiple computing systems on a single hardware computing system, replicating computing systems, moving computing systems among multiple hardware computing systems, and so forth. Typically, virtualization systems include a hypervisor that creates and runs virtual machines. Some virtualization systems utilize a hypervisor that executes in (e.g., is hosted by) an operating system (e.g., Microsoft® Windows® operating system). Other virtualization systems utilize a hypervisor that executes directly on the hardware (sometimes referred to herein as a “native hypervisor” or a “bare-metal hypervisor”). Users (e.g., system administrators, information technology (IT) administrators, system operators, etc.) may elect to utilize a hosted hypervisor when available hardware resources (e.g., a computing system that does not have important data on it) cannot be dedicated to a new native hypervisor because a hosted hypervisor can be installed without overwriting the existing operating system and/or data.